


All Things For You

by Valiant



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Brat Peter Parker, Daddy Kink, Feminine Peter Parker, Financial Dom Peter, Kink Negotiation, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Peter Showing What That Tongue Can Do, Power Bottom Peter Parker, Sugar Baby Peter Parker, Sugar Daddy Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2020-03-09 05:47:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18910789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valiant/pseuds/Valiant
Summary: Tony meets Peter Parker in a museum. Little did he know his world will change for Peter's own good.





	1. And So It Starts

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all, Val here. This fic is going to be about consensual financial domination. There will be smut in later chapters ;)
> 
> As always please validate me with kudos and comments as they feed my desire to keep writing. Help the less fortunate.

They met in a museum in a nanotechnology exhibit where Tony was speaking on upcoming developments with nanotech to a group of college freshman. That's when he saw him, all puppy eyes and the sweetest grin that made his nose wrinkle. The boy was clad in a baggy Columbia sweater and a pair of sinfully tiny denim short, his hand raised high in the air.

“Yes, Mister…?” Tony began, desperate to know this lovely creature's name. He couldn't help the way his eyes raked over the boy’s lithe form, from his slender shoulders to his creamy thighs to his knobbly ankle bones. He wanted nothing more that to kiss those little bones, to worship the ground this boy walked on.

“Peter Parker, Mr. Stark. I have a question about what you think the ultimate goal nanotech should be used for? What are the top three ways you would want to see it used?” the sweet boy, no, Peter asked. 

Yeah, Tony was smitten. 

**************************************************************

Tony might have done some digging of the illegal kind to find out as much as he could about Peter Parker. He learned that Peter was a freshman at Columbia. He learned Peter was eighteen and impressively clever if his grades said anything about it. Tony wanted nothing more than to learn more about Peter, to get to know him on every level.

**************************************************************

He got his wish, even if he manipulated the situation. Tony arranged a lecture to be held specifically for freshman at Columbia. The goal of this lecture was to get the students interacting and speaking about their favorite STEM topics. Ah, the joys of being a genius with the funds to build another lab.

Tony held his breath as he watched dozens of students flood into the lecture hall, finally breathing once more when he spotted that adorable head of curls walk through the door. Today's attire was just as sweet as the museum. Peter wore a pair of tight, black shorts and and a light purple sweater that kept falling off his shoulder. His cheeks were dusted with some type of powder that shined gold in the lecture hall lights.

“Hello freshman of Columbia!” Tony spoke into the mic with a clap of his hands. He grinned at the room but his eyes were trained on Peter's face. “Rumor has it that you are the brightest students here, a select group of students chosen for this lecture. That has to feel pretty good.”

The room cheered. Tony grinned, staring at Peter. Peter looked away with a blush.

“You all know who I am and I'm here to get to know all 30 of you today. Let's get to know each other some? Let's start with Mr. Parker, the bright young man I met in the museum,” Tony said, walking the stage and turning on his wireless mic, “Go ahead and stand up, Mr. Parker. Tell us a little about you and any ongoing projects you have going on,” the older man continued, gesturing with his hands for Peter to stand.

A small frown, barely lasting a moment, crossed Peter's face before he stood. Without a hint of shyness he began to introduce himself.

“I'm Peter. I like biochemistry and bioengineering. I'm currently working on a project to make a tensile rope made out of materials similar to spider silk,” the young man said, biting his lip at the end, looking at Tony for approval. 

Lord, smite him now or let the boy be his. There was no sign of lightning nor fire and brimstone. Tony took that as a sign from the universe to proceed. 

“Fascinating, Mr. Parker. Perhaps you can speak with me more about that later,” Tony suggested, shooting his shot. Why was he worried? He was who he was.

Peter merely smirked. Tony felt like he was stripped bare, like Peter was seeing right through him.

**************************************************************

“Tell me, Mr. Stark, what am I getting out of this arrangement?” Peter asked, taking a sip of his champagne. 

They were alone in a private dining room in a restaurant he thought would impress the boy. Instead, Peter took in the sights with indifference and ordered the most expensive bottle of champagne on the menu. Tony couldn't find it in himself to be anything but in awe of the beautiful boy in front of him. Peter was swirling the bubbly liquid in his glass, looking at Tony through his lashes. He was mesmerized.

“What was that, sweetheart?” the older man asked, rubbing his eyes to make them focus again. Peter simply grinned.

“I really hate repeating myself, Mr Stark,” Peter admonished, his grin becoming devilish, “but you're a very handsome man so I'll make an exception. I asked what I'm getting out of this arrangement.” Peter took another sip of champagne. Tony watched the way his throat moved, imagining so many things.

“I don't understand,” he responded, and truly, he didn't. Peter was too distracting with his collar bones accented by his off the shoulder blouse and his lips and-

“My allowance, what you expect of me, getting me a credit card. You know how this works, right? I'm too pretty to not get anything out of this,” Peter said in an exasperated tone, leaning back in his seat. Under the table his dainty foot rubbed Tony's calf.

Fuck. This shouldn't be so hot. He didn't let people do this to him or talk to him like this. Peter just made it so fucking hot.

“How much do you want?” Tony asked, truly at a loss. Peter was obviously priceless, so how could he have a say in that.

“I'm so glad you said that, Daddy. What a good answer,” Peter cooed in an approving tone. It made Tony glow, like he was doing something right and good. “My bills are more important than yours. My wants are more important than yours. So, if you want this, if you want me, then you better get me a nice present.”

Fuck, why was that hot? Tony almost groaned being called ‘Daddy’. It had a nice ring to it. This was clearly a challenge that Tony felt he could beat. After all, he was made of money.

“Sure thing, sweetheart. I already have an idea on what to get you,” Tony said, glowing from Peter's praise.

Peter scoffed, downing the rest of his champagne. “I'm not your sweetheart yet. You want a starstruck co-ed? Go get one. You want me? Earn it.”

 

**************************************************************

Tony's stomach was full of butterflies and his nerves turned the wings of those butterflies into razors, cutting up his insides. He was meeting Peter tonight for dinner at the finest sushi restaurant in New York, at Peter's request. Well, Tony felt like it was more of a demand and that sent a shiver down his spine. 

The beautiful, young boy asked for a gift and Tony felt like he really delivered on this. He spent all week fretting over what to get, finally stumbling across something in Tiffany's. He purchased an intricate Tiffany key made of white gold and covered in diamonds that hung on a white gold chain. If Peter wasn't pleased with that he had a backup gift of a diamond and sapphire cuff bracelet that looked like vines that would wrap around the boy's wrist.

Tony was waiting in the lobby for Peter to arrive. He had sent a limo to Peter's apartment. Tony was wearing one of his Armani suits with a red tie that he kept adjusting due to his anxiety.

Peter stepped into the restaurant clad in black skinny pants that looked painted on and a sheer white top with a red crop top underneath. He looked like sin.

“Hi, Tony. I'm starving, let's eat. I hope you got another private room,” Peter said, walking up to Tony and kissing his cheek before looping their arms together. He was clearly waiting for Tony to escort him.

The hostess, clad in a beautiful blue kimono, looked them up and down before grinning. She clearly knew what was up. “Right this way, gentlemen. We have the finest room ready for you, Mr. Stark,” she said in a professional tone, leading the way to the room and sliding open the wooden door.

The room was beautiful, small, and intimate. The lighting was a light gold that made Peter's skin glow. The room itself was decorated in a traditional Japanese teahouse, full of fine vases and paintings that looked priceless. There was already a bottle of the most expensive sake in the restaurant.

“Your server will be Mike and he will take excellent care of you tonight. I’ll bring him over immediately to bring you an appetizer tray on the house,” the hostess said, giving a small bow before exiting the room and shutting the door.

Peter looked from the table to Tony expectantly, clearing his throat and raising a brow, a look that clearly said ‘Well?’

Tony rushed to pull out a chair for Peter, his breath taken away as the younger man smiled at him, all perfect teeth and bright eyes. “Thank you, Tony. Let's enjoy our meal and then we can talk business. Sound good?” Peter asked, his tone sounding more like an order than a question.

“Yes...um...that sounds great, Peter. So...how is school?” Tony stammered, feeling even more nervous now that he was sitting across from this beautiful creature. He felt out of sorts, never having this problem before. Tony was a confident man, a powerful man, and yet he felt weak in the presence of a college freshman.

Peter looked down at his nails, examining the french manicure he had. “It's going well. I'm passing all my classes and my web project is perfect, as expected. I'm working on an engineering project with my friend Ned on a way to utilize the web substance. We are thinking wrist braces would be efficient and rather cool,” Peter said, loosening up some as he spoke about his project, an innocence coming through before he put his indifferent mask back on. It made Tony's heart still in his chest.

Tony was about to reply when their server walked in the door carrying a tray full of dumplings, rangoons, pickled vegetables, and shrimp tempura. It all smelled and looked amazing. The server set down each dish on the table.

“Good evening, gentlemen. My name is Mike and I shall be taking care of you this evening. Would you gentlemen like for me to pour you some sake?” Mike asked, reaching for the bottle. Tony looked to Peter and Peter nodded to the server.

“This sake is of the highest quality and is imported directly from Japan. It is best served warm as we have it set up here. Please enjoy. I'll bring the sushi selection shortly,” Mike said, pouring the sake and water from the pitcher on the table for Tony and Peter. He left with a small bow.

Peter lifted the sake cup to his lips, taking a sip and smiling. “I don't normally like sake, but this is great. Excellent choice,” Peter complimented, rewarding Tony with a smile and a brush of his foot against Tony's leg beneath the table. 

“Only the best,” Tony said, sitting up straight and preening from Peter's approval, “The projects you're working on sound fascinating. If you want, you can always bring your brace design to my lab. I can look it over for you.” After all, he was a genius.

“Perhaps. You have to earn my company though, remember?” the younger man teased, pulling his foot away and picking up a piece of shrimp tempura with his chopsticks, biting into it with a moan. The sound went straight to Tony's cock.

Tony watched Peter as he ate, mesmerized by everything the boy did, from chewing to how his hands moved so gracefully with the chopsticks. Peter noticed the attention and offered Tony a small smile and a dumpling.

“You need to eat, Mr. Stark. Have a bite,” Peter said, letting out a noise of approval as Tony took the offered dumpling, “Is it good? It looks good,” Peter continued, offering a shrimp tempura to Tony.

Being fed was a wonderful feeling. He felt a little embarrassed, but also nurtured and cared for. It was an odd combination that he ruminated on as he chewed.

Suddenly, his forehead was poked with a pair of chopsticks and he was brought back to reality. “Bad Daddy, no overthinking. Eat your dumplings,” Peter ordered, happily going back to eating and chattering away about some chemical engineering project team he was hoping to get on. 

The boy was smart, so incredibly smart. He was funny and bratty and beautiful. Peter deserved to be spoiled and cared for, deserved whatever he wanted.

His thoughts were interrupted once more by the server rolling in a cart full of sushi. There was a wide variety for them to choose from and Tony deferred to Peter's preferences. The bill was adding up and Tony couldn't be happier. Why was that?

“This all looks so good. Let's eat so we can get to the good part,” Peter said, gracefully picking up a piece of salmon sashimi and popping it in his mouth. He chewed thoughtfully and gave another approving moan. “Tell me about your work week.”

And Tony did. He discussed his troubles with the Research & Development department and their poor designs for the latest Stark Tablet. He complained about how the customer service stats dropped a little and people were taking to Twitter. He spoke of the energy efficiency project he was working on personally and this lasted over the course of the meal.

“It sounds like you have your hands full,” the younger man commented, leaning back in his seat, curls falling over his honey brown eyes. He looked delectable.

“At times, yes,” Tony responded, feeling his palms get sweaty. It seemed like now was the moment of truth, the moment deciding whether or not he got to keep Peter and his attention. Tony pressed the service button on bottom of the table and Mike returned with a Tiffany blue gift bag containing Peter's present. There was a second gift bag kept behind Mike's back. “I hope you like it.”

Peter took the bag with a grin, that grin getting wider as he saw the necklace sized Tiffany box. “You have good taste so far. Let's see what you got,” Peter said, slowly opening the box. Tony took in Peter's reaction, watching the thoughtful expression on his face. “It's lovely. Thank you, Tony. What is it that he has behind his back?” the younger man asked, holding his hand out.

Tony rubbed the back of his neck, stomach flipping. “It’s...um...a second gift. Open it?” God, when did he become such a nervous wreck? He never stuttered and was never at a loss for words, his mouth getting him into trouble more often than not. But right now, he wanted to be sweet. He wanted to be good.

Peter took the gift out of the shiny gold bag and opened the box. He gasped, and gave a genuine smile to Tony. “This is gorgeous! You did such a good job!” Peter praised, putting the cuff of with a sigh, “Mike, dear, could we have some time alone?” At Peter's request, the server left.

“Did I do well, Peter?” Tony asked, licking his dry lips and seeking approval. He hoped he did well - no, he needed to do well. He needed to impress Peter though he didn't quite understand why.

“You did so well, Daddy. I'm so proud,” Peter cooed, reaching across the table for Tony's hand, clasping the older man's with both of his hands. They looked so small…

“Thank you. I'm so glad you're happy,” Tony said, voice raspy with nerves and desire. Peter gave his hand a reassuring squeeze.

“Good. Let's get down to business and discuss terms. I request an allowance of $5000 a month for me to play with. You will pay my rent for my apartment in Manhattan, it's $1500 a month, along with my cell phone and utilities. You can see me two times a week and more if I want to see you. Sound good so far?” Peter stated, looking at Tony with a serious expression. It was so cute and caused Peter to have such a sweet little frown.

“Sounds good so far. What else do you want?” He would give this boy so, so much, even more than what he was asking for.

“We can have sex because I think you are attractive. I like to bottom but I am still the little prince in charge. We can discuss sexual limits at another time once you've earned it,” Peter continued, reaching across the table with his free hand to brush through Tony's perfectly styled hair, messing it up. “Have you ever done this before?”

“No.” Was that okay?

“I like newbies. Don't worry, I'm a fair prince and I'll take care of you if you take care of me. I know what men like you want.”

“And what's that?”

“For a pretty thing like me to put you in your place.”


	2. Brunch With A Beautiful Boy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, friends, it's me again. I have another update on this story and I have been writing up a storm sense my muses are blessing me.
> 
> Tell me what you think in the comments below and leave a kudos if you like what you're reading so far. <3

Excitement couldn’t begin to describe the elation Tony felt after receiving a text from Peter on the Thursday after their dinner. That dinner, the way Peter talked to him, the dim lighting in the room making Peter glow, Tony was enchanted, bewitched, and irrevocably smitten. He couldn't help but ruminate on the evening, on everything, really. It was true that Tony was a powerful man. Tony lived at the top of the world, everything at his disposal, be it people or things, but he couldn't seem to possess Peter. He had been waiting all week to hear from the confident, beautiful, sassy boy, whether it was an order or a question or a sweet word. Tony wanted anything and everything from him.

 

_Did you deposit my allowance, Daddy? I want to buy a new outfit for when I see you._

 

Tony grinned like an idiot at his phone and quickly began typing back.

 

_I did, angel, just as you asked._

 

_Good job <3_

_What’s your favorite color?_

 

The fact that Peter cared enough to ask filled him with joy and those damn butterflies again. He supposes he should be grateful, after all he was an old man now and this pretty young thing brought him back to life. It’s not like he was ever alone, after all he was surrounded by people every day, be it at the office or at a party of some kind. Though he was never really alone, he was lonely; and then along came Peter.

 

_Red, any shade. I’m also a fan of gold._

_Why?_

 

_One, because I asked. Two, I’m trying to find a suitable outfit for our date. Does Saturday at 11 work? I want brunch._

 

Tony could do brunch. He knew the perfect place in the Upper East Side that had amazing french toast and the best mimosas. It had a french country aesthetic and it was just a charming little place owned by a woman from Paris. Tony liked it so much he had his own table reserved for him at all times on the patio, it was a peaceful place away from all the paparazzi and fans.

 

_I’d love to see you then, sweetheart. I know the perfect place to get brunch, so leave that to me. Do you want me to pick you up?_

 

Tony held his breath as he watched the three little dots keep going. What all was Peter typing out?

 

_You can come pick me up. Be here around 10 so we can get to brunch on time. I want you to have a list of terms. Things you will agree to do, be it financially or sexually, and what you expect of me. I’ll have mine, too. I don’t want you in over your head._

 

He sucked in a breath, heart swelling at the last sentence. Peter cared, he had to in some capacity. Tony could feel his blood pulsing through his veins.

 

_I’ll make sure to have something put together._

 

_Good Daddy. I expect you to wear something nice for me. Don’t text me for the rest of the week and focus on your list. XOXO_

 

Tony’s hands started to shake with nerves- or was it excitement? He wanted to text Peter and talk to him, but he had his orders.

 

Orders…

 

Tony was normally the one giving commands, not following them. It felt kind of liberating in a strange way. These were things to think about another day, right now he had to work on that list and in spite of being a genius he had no clue where to start.

 

-

 

He was outside Peter's building at exactly 10 o'clock and he had been waiting on him for 5 minutes now. Tony's palms began to sweat as he waiting, anticipation building higher and higher still. He did as Peter asked and dressed up some, wearing a black graphic t-shirt saying “Han Shot First” in red writing and a charcoal gray blazer and matching pants. Tony couldn't change his style completely after all.

 

Peter walked out of the building at exactly 10:10, strutting his way to Tony's car. The boy looked ravishing again, wearing a simple pair of red skinny jeans (so tight, so perfect) and a white shirt with the Gucci insignia on it. The look was complete with what looked to be a gold Audemars Piguet watch. Clearly, Peter had expensive taste and Tony could definitely work with that. He’d step it up a notch and get Peter a watch covered in diamonds.

 

The older man stepped out of the driver's seat to open Peter's door, heart skipping a beat as the boy kissed his cheek as a greeting. His cheek was left sticky from lip gloss and up this close he could see a golden sheen on Peter's face that he couldn't decide on whether it was makeup or the boy's natural glow.

 

“Hi, Daddy. How are you?” Peter asked, somehow making getting in a car a graceful movement. Abnormal levels of grace must be a superpower Peter possessed.

 

“I'm great now that you're here,” Tony confessed, smiling down at Peter and memorizing his face. Peter smirked up at him.

 

“Get in the car, weirdo.”

 

-

 

Peter took in the little restaurant with a small smile, his gaze traveling from the soft, blue walls to the rustic furniture, and the lovely paintings of the countryside. That small smile felt like a triumph for Tony.

 

“Hello, Mr. Stark. I have your table ready,” the hostess said, guiding both of them to a table on the patio. It was a lovely August day, a perfect mesh of summer sunshine with a cool breeze. Tony couldn't hope for better. “I'll have the kitchen press the juice for your drinks. The usual mimosas, correct?”

 

“Please, Mimi. Ask the server to bring out some pastries as well-”

 

“No pastries, please. Some fresh fruit instead,” Peter interrupted, smiling as Mimi looked between him and Tony, clearly taken aback.

 

A tingling sensation ran from the top of Tony's spine down to his feet. “As he says. He's the boss,” Tony said with a chuckle, finding it to be too true. How did he feel about that? Well, it was feeling good so far.

 

Once the hostess left, Peter turned to Tony. “Good job recognizing who is in charge here. Your money is my money and I'll spend it on what I want,” Peter said with a bratty tone, “I'm the prince and you're my bank account. Got it?”

 

“Loud and clear, prince,” Tony said, voice breathy and eyes wide.

 

“Good. Now about these terms- thank you,” Peter said with a smile to the server that brought the fruit, looking so innocent and sweet. Seeing both sides of the same coin just made that bratty, snooty behavior all the more appealing. Peter looked like a butterfly but had the bite of a cobra.

 

“As I was about to say,” he began, popping a berry into his mouth, “First thing, no sweets around me because I'm on a diet. Second, what do you want out of this? I know you're new, but what do you like so far?”

 

The question took him aback. He thought about this, made a list, but speaking up now seemed like a challenge, like his lips are sewn shut.

 

Peter sighed, reach across the table to hold one of Tony's hands, giving it a reassuring squeeze. “You can talk to me, you know? The brat thing is a service. I'm still a real person just as you are,” Peter said, voice quiet and expression soft. The change in attitude took Tony aback as he witnessed the hidden sweetness in the boy across from him.

 

“Thank you...I think I want you to keep on being spoiled. I like spoiling you. I like you calling the shots. It's...it's different, so different from how my life usually is and the role I have to play,” Tony began, looking at Peter for approval. He got a nod indicating that he should continue. “I want you to demand things of me. I want you to keep treating me how you have been.”

 

“Good attitude, Tony. Just remember this is not a romantic arrangement. This is a business transaction between us. I give you what you want and you give me what I want. Reciprocity. Remember what I said before, about the monetary requirements?” Peter asked and Tony nodded, “Are those truly something you agree to? I'm not the type to take advantage, I'm really not. I can and will work within your terms. What is the maximum amount you're willing to spend for me?”

 

The answer was so easy for him. “Yes,” Tony replied, “I want this arrangement and there is no limit. I'm a genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist after all.”

 

Peter bit his lip and sized Tony up, head tilted to the side. Tony sat up a little straighter, waiting for Peter's judgement to be decreed.

 

“Ok, I can work with that. It seems you like level of verbal degradation. How far do you want me to go with that? Do you want me to keep calling you ‘Daddy’? Do you want me to call you slutty or a worm? I can be a real bully if you want me to,” Peter said, giving Tony's hand another squeeze before pulling away to eat more berries.

 

Tony was about to respond when they were interrupted by their server who brought them their mimosas.

 

“What can I get you gentlemen today?” she asked, taking out her pen and paper.

 

“Uh….” was Tony's clever response. He forgot to look at the damn menu.

 

“He’ll have the eggs florentine and I'll take some type of egg white omelet with vegetables in it. Surprise me,” Peter said for both of them, smiling that sweet smile at their server, who all but cooed over the faunlet, hurrying away to put in their order.

 

No one had ordered food for Tony since his mother was alive. It made him feel cared for, it made him feel something nameless that swelled in his chest, expanding his rib cage and emptying his lungs.

 

“So,” Peter started, sipping on his mimosa, “we were going to talk degradation limits. How far do you want me to take it?”

 

“Well, I know I like the Daddy thing and I'm definitely not a worm. Let's just...keep it Daddy for now, prince,” Tony answered, sipping at his mimosa as well. The champagne did nothing to get rid of the dryness that took over his mouth.

 

“About sex now. I'm up for it if you are. You have that sexy silver fox vibe that I'm into, it’'s why I called you Daddy in the first place. So, do you want to touch me, _Daddy_?” Peter asked, lashes fluttering and a devious grin on his face. Very unfair and sexy of the boy.

 

“I definitely want to touch you, baby boy. I have some rules for that-”

 

“Me first. Remember it is always me first in our upcoming arrangement,” Peter reminded, setting his glass down to nibble on more berries. The fruit was staining his pink little tongue all bright red. “I plan on getting tested soon.If you pass an STD test, I am open to oral sex without a condom, being eaten out, anal sex with toys and with you as long as you wear a condom. No fisting, no biting, no attitude. We won’t sleep with anyone outside our arrangement, but don't worry, I'll be more than enough to satisfy you. Got it?”

 

Those rules seemed reasonable enough.

 

“I can follow along with that. I don't bottom for sex, at all. I top only. That good with you?” the older man asked, setting his glass down to pop a berry in his mouth. He sure hoped the boy would be good with that.

 

“Sounds good to me. I prefer bottoming anyways. Do you have any limits I should be aware of?” Peter asked, all business but the embodiment of pure pleasure, of milk and honey and venom.

 

They were interrupted once more by their server arriving with their plates and fresh mimosas. “Bon appetit,” she said, smiling at the couple before leaving them to enjoy their food.

 

Tony watched as Peter began to dig in. He was really cute when he ate and he ate with gusto. Peter might be a delectable and sensual being but he still had the appetite of a young man, whether he would admit it or not. That egg white omelet must be good because it was almost gone.

 

“Limits, huh?” Tony said thoughtfully, taking a bite of his food as he turned the idea over in his mind. Two things came to mind immediately: One, a grown man should be able to rattle off their limits with ease. Two, Peter made a great choice with the food. “My limits are similar to yours. I'd like to add no leaving marks where they can be seen and no disclosing our arrangement to anyone. That good for now?”

 

“It is. Now for the fun part. Tell me what you like, Daddy? What do you want this little prince to do with you?” Peter asked in a teasing voice, picking up his glass and licking it in a blatantly sexual manner from the where the stem met the glass to the rim, berry stained tongue licking over the glass like it was a cock before taking a sip of his drink. Yeah, Tony was in over his head but at least a strong swimmer. Tony gulped, eyes trained on Peter's mouth.

 

“I definitely want to see those lips wrapped around my cock,” Tony said, taking another bite of food before noticing Peter's disapproving look. “What? Did I say something wrong?”

 

Peter scoffed, downing the rest of his drink. “Remember who you're talking to. This is about me. All of this,” Peter gestures between them, “is about my pleasure. Try again.”

 

Tony looked anywhere but at Peter, feeling truly dressed down by a _boy_. How did he wind up in this position?

 

“I'm sorry, prince. I would like to see your lips wrapped around my cock if…” Tony paused, glancing up at Peter to see if he was on the right track, breath catching when Peter waved for him to continue, “if it pleases you.”

 

“Good answer. Eat your food and I'll tell you what I want you to do,” Peter said, once more sounding like it was an order and not a choice, “I want to suck on your fat cock, Daddy, I really do. I wanna choke on it and drool all over it. But here's the catch- you'll be wearing a cock ring and you don't get to come until I say so. You'll fuck both my mouth and my hole and you get to come after me if you're lucky. Sound good?”

 

Well, when Peter put it that way…

 

“Sounds great.” It sounded perfect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for taking the time to read my silly fic. You can find me on Tumblr as valiantthewriter. Please feel free to send this lonely little toad some asks and messages
> 
> Love you all 3000 <3


	3. Shopping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Tony and Peter go shopping

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all! A quick update to this story. I have an actual direction this will go in, but I really wanted to get this tidbit out there. More to come soon, I promise.
> 
> As usual, Val is a delicate creature that desires nothing more than external validation. Please leave kudos or a comment to let me know what you think <3

They had been seeing each other for a little over a month since they had brunch and Tony was hooked. He craved Peter's attention and approval and enjoyed all the little commands the younger man gave him. The two times a week he saw Peter were magical to Tony. They usually went shopping or out for cocktails and dinner. Tony loved spoiling Peter rotten and he knew Peter liked being on the receiving end of it, even if he seemed indifferent.

After two weeks into their arrangement, Tony had sent Peter jewelry, imported wine from Italy, and gadgets for the younger man to play with. Peter sent him pictures of him with each gift, each picture growing more and more sensual, causing Tony's blood to rush straight to his cock every time he received a message from the boy. When Tony sent the bottle of wine he got a selfie of Peter with a glass in hand, a little smirk on his face. When Tony sent him the latest Stark tablet he got a picture of Peter holding the gift in his lap, long legs bare and a giant shirt, black shorts peeking out on his hips. 

Tony's favorite picture was when he sent Peter a diamond necklace, a beautiful round diamond surrounded by a halo of more diamonds on a white gold chain. This picture had Peter standing in front of his bathroom mirror and took a selfie of him wearing nothing but tiny red shorts and the diamond necklace, captioned with a 'Thank you, Daddy'. Tony felt he had died in went to heaven, spending several moments memorizing each detail of the picture, the way Peter's hip curved slightly, his narrow waist and shoulders, his supple thighs; everything about it was perfect and so very, very sexy. He may or may not have viewed this image several times during “private time”.

When he sent cash to Peter for shopping he would receive similar pictures in return with his darling in various states of undress, from Peter in a pair of sinfully tight jeans and a sheer top to corsets with impossibly small shorts. Whatever Tony did to deserve this arrangement, he was glad he did it. Tony was lucky enough to take Peter shopping once more in person today, carrying the boy's bags himself as ordered. Aside from lifting at the gym, Tony never carried this much in his lifetime.

"Let's go in here," Peter suggested, strutting into a high end boutique on 5th Avenue. He walked around the store like it was his personal closet, holding up items to see if he liked them, handing them to an employee if he liked them and setting them down if he didn't. Tony noticed that Peter folded or hung up each item before returning it, something contrasting with his bratty behavior.

Peter selected several pairs of jeans and shorts, as well as tops, graphic t-shirts, hats, and jackets. Once he combed over the entire store, he made his way to the fitting room that was bursting full with various items and began to try them on. Each garment was modeled for Tony, Peter sauntering out and turning, moving like a dancer and looking like pure temptation. It was a different experience for Tony. In the past, he did have pretty young things he would spoil with a gift or send them on a small shopping trip, but nothing like this, never like how he was with Peter. 

"Hello?" Peter called out, seemingly annoyed with Tony. The older man snapped to attention, dark eyes settling on Peter's face, his head peeking out of the dressing room. "I need you to come in here." It was still so strange to him that he fell for Peter acting like a spoiled child.

"As you wish," Tony said, standing up from the plush chair and walking into the fitting room. It was full of clothes but all the garments were hung or folded neatly, almost as if Peter was an employee in the store. Tony had been expecting the fitting room to be covered in clothes, the ones he liked on the bench and the ones he didn't on the floor. He was surprised and curious as to why and- 

"Sit," Peter instructed, grabbing Tony by the shoulders and guiding him to the bench to do as he was told. The older man followed and did as he was told, sitting down and waiting for further guidance. He sat like a schoolboy waiting outside the principal's office would, back straight and hands folded in his lap. "Good job. Just look at you, so very handsome. I got lucky picking you out," Peter softly commented, taking his hand to cup Tony's face. Tony leaned into it with a sigh, body relaxing. Peter’s hand was small, soft, and warm, that simple touch bringing Tony to his knees. "Sit up and stay right there."

The boy backed up and stood a foot away from Tony and it was then that he noticed what Peter was wearing. He had to bite back a groan as he took in the sight of Peter in nothing but a sheer lilac top and a pair of tight black boxer briefs. The briefs hugged his hips and ass perfectly, showing off the curve of each. 

Peter ran his hands down his chest and over his hips, body swaying side to side as he smirked at Tony. The younger man bit his lip, worrying it between his teeth until it was slick and red. “I know you like what you see. You like how young and tight my body is. You like the way I move, how I dress. Everything about me turns you the fuck on, right?” Peter asked, but they both knew the answer.

Tony’s mouth was dry. “Yes. You know it,” he answered, hands reaching out to touch Peter. When he was mere inches away his hand was smacked. It stung both his flesh and his heart.

“Did I say you could touch me?”

“No.”

“Don’t touch until I say you can. Today isn’t that day and tomorrow isn’t either. You can look, but don’t touch. Got it?”

Tony nodded.

“Hands behind your back, each one clasping the opposite elbow. Now,” Peter spoke as he moved closer to Tony to peer over the older man’s shoulder. Even standing above him Peter looked so small and dainty. How someone so physically small to have such a large presence was something Tony should be used to, as he was a businessman and worked with many powerful people, but none of those people looked like the devil that Peter was. Tony obeyed immediately, cringing a little at the tightness in his shoulders. Peter must have noticed as he dropped the act quickly, “Are you okay? Tell me if it hurts, please.”

It didn’t hurt, per se. It just wasn’t his usual arm placement and it wasn’t one he had ever been in. It made him feel vulnerable. “I’m good. Just a little tightness. Don’t worry, prince.”

Peter rolled his eyes. “Of course I have to worry. That’s part of my job. Now, sit still and enjoy the view because that’s all you’re gonna get, you old pervert,” the young man said, his usual bratty smirk on his face. He began to sway, hips swiveling to the sultry indie song playing in the background of the store. The melody of the song was soft and sexy, made more so as Tony watched Peter move with an unexpected grace. “Tell me how pretty I am.”

The demand startled Tony, eyes tearing themselves away from the curve of Peter’s hip to look at Peter’s face. “You’re beautiful,” Tony responded, voice raspy with desire. At that, Peter scoffed and turned, his perfect behind now in Tony’s line of sight. The older man groaned quietly, hands itching to let go of his elbows and grab a handful of that pert, perfect ass. However, Peter said no touching and the last thing he wanted to do was disobey. 

Peter rolled his body, writhing and twisting his hips, ever graceful, ever seductive, throwing a look over his shoulder. “Try harder,” he giggled, running his hands down his side to his hips, playing with the waistband of his briefs. Tony felt himself growing hard, his pants getting too snug.

“You’re stunning, the prettiest thing I’ve ever seen,” Tony continued, and he must have done something right because Peter turned and ran his hands over his own chest, a soft moan escaping as he played with his nipples through the fabric. Tony committed that sound to memory.

“More,” Peter insisted, slowly walking over to Tony, hips swaying and hands coming to reach for Tony’s shoulders, “C’mon, Daddy, you can do it. Tell me something good.”

There was nothing Tony wanted more in this world that to please this young man in front of him, nothing he wouldn’t do to keep Peter close. “I want to worship the ground you walk on,” Tony rasped, closing his eyes and groaning quietly as Peter grasped Tony’s shoulders and straddled his lap rolling his hips against the bulge in Tony’s pants.

“Now that’s exactly what I want to hear. Make yourself presentable, I know what I want and I’m hungry.”

“Yes, my prince.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, lovelies <3
> 
> I can be found on Tumblr as valiantthewriter

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! You can find me on Tumblr as valiantthewriter <3000


End file.
